That Fall Breeze
by S-tuffedbear
Summary: Marshall is always playing with his feelings but is this time different maybe? first story i've written if there are good reviews ill definitely add more!
1. Chapter 1

"Woooshh"

Prince Gumball turned from his desk towards the window that let out a hiss from the cold fall air. The drapes looked like they were dancing along with the wind as if it were welcoming the new season. While staring and admiring the delicate cloth that hung in front of the window he couldn't help but think where the sun has gone and how long the stars have been out. Gumball returned to his original position glancing over his desk, papers sporadically placed everywhere, spilled ink from where the feather has been placed and a clock that read 9pm.

"Is it that time already?" The prince rubbed his temple with exhaustion closing his eyes slightly as if he was getting a little bit of a breather. Lazily he slowly stands up making his way through the pink bedroom towards the window. As the smell of the fresh crisp air entered his nose he couldn't help but smile and slowly open his eyes. Grabbing the window sill he admired his kingdom, the moon light added onto the beauty with the sweet lingering smell. He let in another deep sigh before closing the massive windows and pulling the soft curtains closed. The man made of sugar gently caressed his hair as if it was a signal that he was ready for a deep slumber.

"Hey Bubba."

The beautiful pink hair that was recently primped now stood straight up. With high alert Gumball swings around wide eyed to see the one and only Marshall Lee. What is there too say about Marshall? He has been a complete nuisance to the Candy Kingdom since he could remember, always pulling pranks and his attire wasn't suit for a king. The prince lowered his guard to the vampire while peering at him with annoyance.

"Oh, Marshall, i was unaware you had an invitation to my chambers." the amount of sarcasm in his voice was thick. To show how annoyed he truly was at the crimson eyed man he cocked his eyebrow up as if he proved a point.

"You never invite me Gumwad, it's called taking initiative.. Maybe if you tried it more often we would have a better friendship." His voice sounded shaky and uncertain.

Marshall didn't seem to into tonight and Gumball caught it. Usually any other night they would banter for a couple of hours till he went to sleep. The undead man looked sincerely upset as he emerged from the dark corner of the bedroom that was closest to the recently closed window. Gumball could not see him completely, but the moonlight that flooded the pepto-bismol bedroom from the transparent curtains was plenty. Gumball felt small for being so snarky right off the back with him as he lowered his shoulders preparing a apology.

"You're right though.. I should not have come. I will jus-"

"Please don't!" The pink man cut him off mid sentence in a hurry. He thought that it was very unprincely, but he could not help and feel like he needed him to be here.

Marshall stopped dead in his tracks with what looks to be a thankful expression. The younger man quickly dashed to his bed side and turned on the lamp. The dim room splashed with brilliant colour revealing all the hidden furniture that were hidden in the shadows. Looking over to see the tall man his features were much easier to see now. Long black hair that swayed ever so perfectly, flawless blue skin except the bite mark that was left on his neck, fangs peering out slightly from his mouth, ruby eyes, tattered jeans and a button up flannel shirt that complimented his eyes. Everything looked normal, or at least, normal to his standards. Only thing that stood out was the saddened expression and darker than usual circles under his eyes.

"You really don't have to, if you're tired i can-"

"Please I insist." Twice in a row now he has cut him off. Gumball swore at himself thinking that he must be coming off as impolite. He just wanted him stay, which was unusual because most of the time it's the other way around.

Gumball elegantly sat down on the end of the bed. Looking at Marshall he began patting the mattress as if he was saying to come sit with him. The king looked at him, the bed, and back again at the younger man. He looked unsure of what to do but deeply breathed in and head toward the bed. Caught by surprise, he was lifted into the taller mans arms as he began embracing him with a tight hug. Gumball who was once sitting now standing in deep shock not sure either to hug the vampire back or stay still.

"Marsh-"

"Please Gumball? Please I just- I really need you right now." Digging his face into the sugary sweetness that is Prince Gumball.

The pink man hugged back dismayed by what the other has said. What was going on? Why him? They were not really good friends to begin with, or so he thought. Gumball could feel Marshall's head dig deeper into his shoulder burying into him. The prince laid his head against the undead man closing his eyes taking everything in. He smelled good..? What was he thinking? Marshall was not a romantic interest of his, if anyone, it would be Fionna. Although, Fionna was more man than woman. Did he perhaps like Marshall more than a friend? Is that why their friendship never really worked? Does King Marshall Lee Abadeer like the prince? All these thoughts ran through his head making him very confused.

"I know what your thinking, Gummy.. Can we just stay like this a little longer?" Marshall broke the long silence that felt like forever. To add on to that the prince really didn't mind.

"Marshall, can you tell me what happened? Or at least what this means? I don't-" Gumball was cut short by Marshall intensifying the hug pulling him in tighter. Why does this feel so right? Hoping the vampire never leave his arms.

"Oh Gummy.. if i were to tell you.. You wouldn't understand or you wouldn't want to." The younger male became frustrated by the older.

Gumball was younger than him but he certainly was no kid. He wanted answers, he wanted to know if this was all just some big joke on his feelings. He viciously ripped himself away with the thought of this being an entire joke to make him second guess himself.

"I am not a kid! Tell me now or leave! I don't need you making a fool out of-"

The prince was cut off but only because Marshall firmly placed his lips on his. The passion he felt and the full intensity of it leaving Gumball in aw. For someone undead his lips felt soft as if he was home. Marshall started to pull back ending the kiss far too soon for Gumball's liking and quickly stepped in quickly for another. Just as nice or even better than the first time, he was sure that he definitely liked the vampire more than just a friend. He has never experienced something like this, so breathtaking, so warm, so loving.. Marshall pulled away again deeply gazing into his eyes with the same saddened look.

"Good bye.. Prince Gumball." With that Marshall turned away swiftly opening the closed window letting the curtains dance once more in the cool breeze. Just before hes about to leap out the window he looks over at Gumball now sitting at the end of the bed touching his lips where the king had his own looking up at him.

"Wait Marshall can we please talk-" Marshall has already left. Why wouldn't he stay and talk about what happened? Or even explore what could be...

In defeat Gumball gets up, his fingers never leaving his lips as they still tingle with the sensation the vampire gave him. Walking across the bedroom to the window, the same smell as before came into his nose but it didn't smell as sweet. Reaching the window while he viewed his precious kingdom, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He let out a deep sigh. Walking away leaving the window open in case he came back.


	2. Chapter 2

* Marshall POV *

"Mer..ooww?"

"Not right now Schawbelle.. You have food and water." Marshall hissed as he slumped against his once red couch. Dust filled the air and swirled in the open space, landing on new objects to call home.

"What was I thinking!" Angrily he slams his fist down on the sofa startling his cat in the process.

He didn't mean to do any of that, not to of all people, Prince Gumball. It was supposed to be any other night. He was going to sneak in, pester the absolute gum out of the Prince, and then happily leave once he has fallen asleep. That was the routine. Thinking back on the events it felt like he had no control over his actions, as if his soul has left his body and he watched from afar. Closing his eyes completely shut replaying the night once more to think where it went wrong.

The King hid in the corner ready to scare the jujubes out of him, until he actually noticed him. Clearly over worked and just plain exhausted. His heart went out to the younger man, all he wanted to do was pick him up and gently put him in his bed so he could get a good rest. Lost in thought Gumball was now beside him playing with the gummy hair. That is when the urge started.

Marshall's eyes flung open in high alert. "Oh no.." As if lost for breath he panicked.

*THUMP*

The loud sound of Marshall sliding off the couch was the last the mouser could take. The king watched as the cat scurried away, adjusting his eyes to the ceiling. Could he actually like the Prince in such a way? They are way to unsuitable to even consider the thought. But that wouldn't explain why he kissed back. Why did he kiss back..?

"Ugh..! I don't understand!" Shutting his eyes tightly in the heat of the moment, Caressing his derriere as he slowly returned to a standing position.

The undead man has never felt such an emotion before, he knew he wanted to feel it repeatedly. It made his once beating heart beat again, his veins filled with warm blood, and his head either dizzy or dancing like this is how it should be. That feeling of him in his arms, that expirence will never leave. It felt like a blanket was draped over him. Oh and his lips, his lips felt like the missing puzzle piece to his, a perfect fit. Just thinking about it left him with a smile.

*KnoCk KNocK* Marshall opened his eyes as an aggressive knock came from his door. No longer smiling and moving his hand away from his derriere.

"What time even is it?" Confused at how long he has been smiling like an idiot while rubbing his bum from the fall off the couch. Lazily he began to move himself closer to the door. With ease he turned the knob and flung the door open.

"Gumball, I wasn't expecting you" He truly didn't, shocked but trying to play it cool as if last night never really happened.

"Yes well, after last night I believe I am owed an explanation." Stern, the prince was always so strict with power but also polite. It was a weird mix but it worked for him well.

"Oh.. Last night? I don't think I know exactly wha-"

"Marshall Lee. You know what happened and I need answers." Gumball was right at it. Why could he not just let it go.

"Listen Gum-"

"It's Prince Gumball."

"So sorry, Prince Gumball, I really don't know where to start."

"How about you let me in, that could be one" What crawled up him and died? Taken back a bit by the bitter response he takes a step backwards letting the pink man enter his home. Gumball took a seat on the cream couch eagerly waiting for the king to join him.

Marshall let out a tremendous sigh as he closed the door behind him and took his place beside the young man. Placing his elbows on his knees and hands to face. Marshall spoke ever so silently it sounded almost muffled.

"Gumball, I have been trying to understand what happened last night myself. I didn't mean to hug you or.."

"Kiss me?" Gumball spoke out as the vampire was lost for words.

"Yes, or kiss you.. But look, I am sorry, I just had this urge to just-" Marshall took his hands off his face and his voice rising. He cut himself off once he realized he felt the compulsion returning slowly but stronger than before.

"Do.. Do you feel it right now.. Again?" Gumball spoken out never taking his amethyst eyes off Marshall. How did he know? Can he feel it to maybe?

"I don't think you should be here right now Gumwad.." He felt it growing, he could feel the warm blood beating through him. If Gumball doesn't leave, I don't think I can suppress this feeling as he thought to himself.

"Wait Marsha-"

"Gumball." Marshall's crimson eyes now glowing peering right at the pink man.

"I really think you should leave." His voice was shaky but sounded so dominate. This impulse was just spreading the more he sat beside him. He wanted him.

"No.." The sugar man still looking at the older, his face was more relaxed and accepting. Did he maybe also want this as well?

"I can't promise anything if you stay." Marshall's voice becoming deeper and eyes shining as the craving grew. He could see the red reflection off of Gumball's face. The other male's face still the same calm, collected and accepting as before.

"I'm not leaving Marshall.." His voice soft like silk rang in Marshall's ears. He couldn't stand it, he needed him now.

Not taking his eyes off of Gumball he captured his pink wrists. He could feel his pulse through his hands. Viciously Marshall smashed his lips against the others, the same sensation as before flooded his body. He needed more, this was just not cutting it. Deepening the kiss he slid his tongue full force into the sugar sweetness. The grip on his wrists tightened as Gumball accepted his tongue and came at him with the same amount of force.

The prince let out a soft moan, as if he were asking for more. The older man grabbed his waist pulling him down so he was in a laying position. Marshall climbed on top of him caressing every inch of the others body. Breaking away from the kiss he started again on his neck. They were rough and he was leaving love marks with them.

"Mar..sha..ll-" Moaning his name sounded so right. It felt so good, what Marshall was doing must have felt really good too. He could feel Gumball's bulge against his leg growing. Leaving the last love mark on his neck, the king looked down at the other. The flustered look on the young man's face was all he needed. He knew Gumball wanted this just as much as he did.

"Oh fuck Gumball. You don't know what you do to me." His voice was like a low growl that echoed in his home. Marshall's eyes still glowing bright as the urge just strengthens itself. Gumball slowly grinding against him to let his hard manhood to be known and to be dealt with.

"Fuck me Marshall" His violet eyes filled with lust and subtle hint of whining. He spoke in such a whisper if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't of heard it. Marshall did tho he heard every word. Picking up the aroused prince bringing him into his bedroom. Throwing the prince on the bed roughly he stood in front of the younger man unbuttoning his jeans never leaving his eyes off of him. Revealing his stiff wood in front of the younger man. He began stroking himself while watching him.

"I want you to beg for me." A smirk appeared on his face with a demanding tone.


	3. Chapter 3

* Gumballs POV *

Marshall slammed me on his bed. I couldn't explain this feeling but it is intense. I want to do more than just kissing or just a plain hug. He stood above me slowly unzipping, I couldn't take my eyes off oh him. Why can't he be faster? Marshall's hand was firmly grasping his shaft pumping it back and forth.

"I want you to beg for me." A smirk appeared on his face with a demanding tone.

I grunted loudly. "Have sex with me please!" Gumball wasn't one to be lewd or say such things, but he couldn't help it. The words just slip out from his lips like butter. He was still standing there pumping his member staring right at me.

"Not yet.." Grunted Marshall throwing his head back increasing the speed on his cock. "I want you to play with yourself, in front of me." I must look like a snack to him because my face turned into a strawberry. Play with myself? In front of him! How embarrassing!

"Marsh-" He leaned above me grabbing my wrist roughly while his other hand began unzipping my pants. His face leaned in close to mine teasingly "That red across your face looks very delicious.." I felt his tongue slide across his cheek, Marshall slowly re-positioned himself taking his pants along with him so he was standing again.

"I said play with yourself." His voice was back to being stern and demanding. Gumball was hesitant, but watching Marshall do it himself was all the arousal he needed to keep his hard on.

The prince placed his hand around his candy stick slowly rubbing back and forth. It felt like relief to get some attention to his lower member finally. Panting softly still not leaving eyesight from the ruby eyes. Marshall pushed Gumball back on the bed smothering him in deep kisses. The vampire moved the pink hand thrusting hard at himself to his own, placing his free hand onto the prince's.

"You're such a good boy.." Marshall teased him as he softly whispered in his ear. In return all Gumball could say was a loud and deep moan. "Do you like stroking my cock?" He couldn't respond, lost in a daze he knew he would bust soon. That sweet feeling of relief that would just wash over his body. Instead Marshall took his hand off of the younger man, looking pleased with himself.

"Marshall?! What the-" Gumball said in frustration, so close to nervada but ripped away from him. Before he could even finish his words Marshall licked his tip down to his throbbing shaft. Gumball's words were inaudible but a long hard moan as the older man put his whole member in his mouth. The prince gripped onto the raven hair while starring at the man bobbing up and down.

Gumball's breathing started to became fast and shallow. "Mar..shall.. fast..er.." The older man lifted his eyes and stared right back at his purple eyes. Luckily to him his request was granted. The warmth around his cock felt amazing. The prince viewed as the other gave full eye contact. The image of his red glowing eyes peering at him while his tongue slides up and down on his hard stick. "I'm g..oing to-" The pink man shut his eyes tightly and let out a satisfying orgasm as he released into Marshall's mouth.

"Looks like we have a bad boy.. Has anyone ever taught you manners?" Marshall Lee's voice said teasingly after cleaning up the sticky mess. Gumball has never felt so satisfied in his life. Marshall was still towering over him, which left him confused.

"Are we not done now? Wasn't that sex?" With genuine words Gumball can honestly say he truly thought that is how sex with men is. Marshall on the other hand looked intrigued as he lowered his face towards his painting kisses on his lips before going to his ear.

"No Gummy, we are not done. I'm still hard and unattended to. I am going to fuck you so hard you will see heavens gate." Gumball laid there in shock. That wasn't sex? Something could feel better than whatever the hell he just did? "Turn over and lay on your stomach." Marshall gave strict instructions, his head placed into pillows, his back arched exposing his bare rear out in the open. The position wasn't very comfortable and quite humiliating.

"Marshall I don't really lik-" Cut off by surprise finger that entered him.

"Get used to it.. It gets better" Marshall said sharply and impatient. Gumball let out a soft moan as he stroked his finger in and out. He let another finger slide in as the younger man gasped. After a couple more strokes he was ready for the third.

"You're a bad boy, Prince Gumball" Marshall whispered seductively placing himself inside the candy man. Gumball couldn't tell who moaned louder, himself or Marshall. Marshall's moan was probably one of the sexiest sounds he has ever heard in his life. The vampire pumping slowly at first grabbing Gumball's manhood once more for added pleasure. The younger man felt every inch of Marshall, every pulsing throb his cock made.

"Harder, you're too slow" Panting wanting and waiting for more, to his surprise Marshall stopped.

"Beg for my dick Gummy. I want to hear you say you want me to thrust my hard cock inside you harder." Marshall's voice was filled with nothing but lust. It made Gumball's toes curl. He wanted him so bad, he wanted to see if God existed.

"I want your hard cock! I want it in me hard and fast! Be rough!" Gumball cried begging for him to do anything expect stand there behind him. With that Marshall thrusted deep into him. "Ahh!" Gumball screamed in absolute pleasure. Marshall was thrusting in a pattern, he would push himself inside of him hard and fast but pull back slower.

"Oh fuck-" The vampire growled but only making the pink man more aroused. Sweat beaded off the two as they came close to climaxing. Marshall's hand began moving faster on the prince's cock as he pumped himself faster into him as well. Gumball could feel it coming, panting and moving his hips along with his lover.

"Mar..sh...al im go..ing.." Without finishing his sentence he came for the second time that night. Prince Gumball was filled with such ecstasy he felt numb. He flopped over as the King was the only still holding him up. His bed was so comfortable, felt like a huge marshmallow. He buried himself into his lovers bed as his eyes began to feel heavy and fall. Who knew having sex was so exhausting.


End file.
